


Dressed In That Dress I Like

by realarryty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?????, Birthday Sex, Food Sex, Louis in Panties, M/M, bottom! Louis, harry birthday sex, non-Alternate Universe, so much smut!!!, top! Harry, vv hot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realarryty/pseuds/realarryty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis surprises harry and it was very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed In That Dress I Like

**Author's Note:**

> So I have stuck the plot of the smut to the relevance of the day WAHOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> Hope I have fed you some proper Harry birthday sex fantasies.
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive me for my mistakes, I was turned on(ok Ok OK???)

  
~~~~~~~

 

 _"It doesn't make sense to have a birth date then. If you are gonna celebrate and honour it after or before the day you came out to the world, might as well create your own birthday date. I mean, look nobody chose to be born. That's completely depended on some unforeseeable circumstances, you know. There are so many things things you can choose to be on your way, but not being born. But I am happy I was born, I am happy you were born, Hazza. We can honour our wonderful birth by sticking to the date always."_  
_These were one of the few 2 am talks Louis had with Harry. And yes, Harry did understand the seriousness of what Louis had on his mind about something like a birthday. It could be something to do with how Louis' birthday falls on Christmas eve, but still. Harry could just hum at the thought that time and snuggle closer to Louis as they shared a bed during their X Factor days._

 

~~~~~~~

Two weeks ago --

  
_"Lou, we can have a belated birthday party. I'm totally fine with it."_

_"No, Harry. I want it on first of fucking February. It isn't so hard. I had done my part of work, in fact scheduled it so I can come to London early. Why can't you arrange something like that?"_

_"Lou, we have a home too in LA, c'mere?" He has to question._

_"Haz, both know that house is used as a hide away from the public so we can christen each and every corner with our spunk."_

_Harry chuckles at that._

_Louis stands up from the couch carrying his half cuppa he made for himself. He sighs at the wasted tea._  
_"_

_Plus you make better tea so you need to come here A S A P," he continues, positioning the phone between his left ear and shoulder as he walks to the kitchen to dump the cold tea down the sink._

_"I know, Lou. I know this is very important for you whether it's your birthday or not--"_

_"I take birthdays really serious FYI, plus you're my beautiful boy, so."_ Louis cuts him.

Louis wipes his slightly damp hand on his black VANS shirt and adjusts his now loose sweat pants since the draw string untied itself because of squirming on the sofa while reading.

He places the polka dotted cup on the nearby slab and and walks back to the hall, holding the phone in one hand properly and adjusting his black full rimmed spectacles.  
Harry sighs at the other end. Maybe it was a bad idea to take up projects during the much deserved break. But since this comes across as habit from working their ass off for the past five years, it's actually difficult to kill it. Harry just eventually never stops working when it comes to music. Nothing bad in it, but Louis has taken up different projects. And at the same time, insists on spending maximum time together. But whatever the case, a birthday should be celebrated on the exact day.

_"Lou, I will try.."_

_"_ _Try?!!? Haz, I'm just close to opening my laptop and booking a ticket for you."_

_Harry sighs._

_"No... Seeing you on my birthday will be the best gift this year," he says with a smile._

_Louis smiles so bright and his cheeks heat up. God, he needs to get used to all this._

_"Thank you, Harry." Louis replies with fond._

_"Anything for you, Lou."_

_"Okay, I will talk to you later?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Alright, I miss you and I love you!"_

_"I miss you and I love you too!!" Harry sings._

_Louis sniggers._

_"Bye Harry."_

_"Bye babycakes."_

Louis glances the screen, looks at the dork faced picture Louis took of Harry with his tongue sticking out comically between his pursed lips with a double chin as his contact picture. He thumbs on the screen to disconnect.

Louis scrolls back to the contact list, finds the desired contact and taps on it to give a call. He places the phone on his ear. After two rings the person on the other end answers.

"Sooo, the party's up!!" Louis exclaims.

\--

It's his birthday the next day. Harry is in LAX Airport walking towards the assigned gate number. His flight is for a long time, and it's not cool.

..

Harry boards a cab to their shared villa, he opens the door with his key.  
"Louiiiiiiis???"

No answer.

He go walks to their bedroom. The bedroom is silent, bed covers still in place. He is confused and assumes Louis is with someone else. He sighs, removes his clothing and settles himself comfortably in his bed, tucking himself with the blanket, he drifts off very quickly.

Louis knows, Harry isn't dumb. He knows that Harry won't find him home when he returns from the airport. He knows that Harry would have a clue about how it could be a surprise mainly from Louis. He just didn't bother much because he's pretty sure Harry won't question it. Just then he receives a text-

" _I reached, but didn't find you home_ :("

Louis sniggers looking at his phone screen.

 _You can't be disappointed at all, Harold._  
  
He thinks.

Louis stays back a little longer in the club with Ryker and Jake talking more about the surprise party ideas.

\----

.

~

 _Everything is hot bodies and steamy breaths. Louis' legs are wrapped around Harry's waist and his sinful lips are planting wet kisses on Harry's neck. Harry walks carefully since he can't hurt Louis in the process of tripping and falling. Slightly tipsy and that makes him stumble but Louis tightly clings onto Harry and Harry needs to be more and more careful to avoid broken bones._ _Harry is sober enough to know there is a wall and sandwiches Louis between him and the wall. Louis gasps, and places his head against the wall, mouth lined with thin lips partly open with surprise. Harry sees those shiny blues in the dark. His beautiful boy wearing a thin white shirt, beautiful tan skin dusted with red as his body radiates more heat. His grip on Louis' butt cheeks tighten as he grinds his semi onto Louis' crotch. Louis' dick fattens more by that. Harry moves his hips back a little and grinds on Louis again, chest pressed against each other as Louis' hands paves it's way into Harry's hair._ _"Huuuhhhhh," Louis moans and arches his back onto the wall behind, pink lips making a bigger "O". Harry takes the advantage and pushes his face to Louis', diving his tongue right into Louis' throat. Louis' legs loosen as his body starts giving up. Harry rotates his hips having his dicks create a friction against Louis' fully hard on._ _Louis' hands run down Harry's chest, strong abs and then finally on the tight jeans button. Swiftly removing the buttons with one hand..._

Suddenly everything is heavy. With an inhale Harry shakes himself open. He is completely lost coming suddenly out of a deep sleep with an outrageous wet dream. But that's not it, the reason to his wet dream is actually the human sized lump underneath the blanket. Wetness, heat and tightness surrounds his semi hard.  
Involuntarily he pushes away the blanket and sees his dick's view blocked by a head full of soft messy dark hair, nodding up and down as those glistening blues from his dream underneath the soft fringe looks back. The room's lit with the dim lights of their bedside lamp, and he can definitely see Louis is only in his boxers and he definitely understands it's just past 12 am.

"Oh Lou," he moans.

Harry's legs are separated and Louis kneels between them. Harry's boxers are pulled down just under his balls.

Louis has his fingers wrapped around the base, keeping the dick in place as he takes the whole thing right away. Spit slicked dick disappears right between Louis' lips, takes in almost fully now as Louis stares right at Harry.

Eyebrows knit together, Harry starts moaning more and more, breathe quickening with sweat forming on his chest and neck.  
Louis pulls back almost fully, and Harry places his hands on the back of Louis' head pushing it down to his crotch. He feels his dick hit the back of his throat Louis pushes himself down more.

Louis flattens down his tongue to let Harry's dick get sucked down in his throat more. The skin feels bumpy but wet because of his saliva. Louis grunts, his tiny voice squeaking a little as he sucks hard. Cheeks cave inwards, cheek bones sharp and his eyes pop and starts to glisten with tears.  
Harry grits his teeth and moans loud, the tightness feels so ecstatic. He entangles his fingers inside those soft, silky strands of hair.

"Aahh Louis, you look so beautiful doing this for me, so fucking beautiful," Harry blabs as he holds Louis' head down a bit longer.  
Louis starts choking and gags on his dick. He drags out the dick from his throat slightly. He starts suckling the dick, producing slurping sound as he pulls it out inch by inch. He reaches the dick head and he sucks hard. He flicks his tongue across the slit.

The tightness literally feels like Harry's brains are being sucked out. His dick is coated with more saliva that slides down his shaft.

Harry's grip tightens around his hair and Louis knows he's close. He yet again sucks in the whole length with swift speed, he tips his head down as he is in a completely uncompromising position and nuzzles his nose on Harry's trimmed pubes. Harry's eyes are shut and he presses his head down the pillow.  
His balls tightens, and all the blood from his body shoots down to his crotch.

"Unngghh, Louis! I'm so close," he grunts.His heart is just rabbiting and Louis deep throating him again doesn't help.

"Huuuh, Louis, Lou, Louiiiiis, Louis, oh goddd!"

He is blabbering as Louis is just sucking him and bobbing his head. He makes sure to apply the same pressure through out. He squeezes the base, Harry's tight, heavy balls are pressing towards the underside of Louis's wrist, throbbing against his pulse.

Louis pulls out and starts tugging on the heavy, hardened dick. Harry's dick is wet and thick and heavy. He continuously pumps, cupping the dickhead as he reaches the top and sliding down again.

"Yes, Harry, you can do this, come for me baby, yes yes..." He encourages.

Harry takes on to deep breathing, hands both hidden in Louis' growing hair, pressing down with his finger tips on the scalp gently as he concentrates on the orgasm building up exclusively around his groin.

"Oh fuck Lou.." He squeals. Harry's eyes are shut tightly and starts witnessing stars. He is so close, his whole body hurts.

Louis points the dick towards his opened mouth. Harry's pink dick with swollen slit twitches and shoots out white translucent come that falls on Louis' tongue that's sticking out, more thrusts produce more sputter that falls on Louis' chin and lips. Louis pulls in his tongue and swallows it without hesitation.  
Harry's hips stutter and he clenches his ass from being too turned on. His eyes are still closed, trying hard to breathe.  
Louis jerks him off more, riding out Harry's orgasm.

Harry opens his eyes down to see Louis already having a hand down his boxer, pumping himself with his eyes closed, mouth open, lips glistening with Harry's come. Harry knows he is close. He does wanna help but that was a really good orgasm and he hasn't collected himself yet. Louis' breathes harder and harder and Harry knows him too much to know when he is nearing.

"Huhuhuhuhu huuh huuuuuuh huuuuuh huuuuuuuuu aaahh aaaaaaaahhhhhh aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhha." Louis moans loud as he finishes off onto his fist.

He tries to gain his breath, his fist still cupping his dickhead.

He opens his to see Harry staring down at him still at awe, hands still buried in his hair.

He smiles at him, Louis smirks back. They both have their skin flushed, a patch of red decorating the apples of their cheeks and foreheads coated with bubbles of sweat.  
Louis collects himself up and climbs up. He straddles Harry's hips. Harry places his hands on Louis' hips.

Louis looks directly into Harry's eyes as he brings the come filled hand to his mouth. He sticks out his tongue and starts licking out the come on his palm. He licks it clean and looks down at Harry and smiles with crinkly eye.

Harry notices the left out come on Louis' chin. He brings up his hand towards Louis' face, points out his thumb, rubs Louis' chin collecting the come and directly darting at Louis' lips.

Louis accepts it by sucking on the thumb, swallowing the little come fed to him, and Harry takes out his thumb

He bends down aligning his face next to Harry.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Louis whispers.

Harry cups his face, runs a thumb across Louis' heated cheeks.

"Thanks, Lou. That was truly... So good," he smirks at the end.

Louis flicks his nose against Harry's and their lips meet for a kiss.

They kiss, with Harry rolling over Louis'. Louis budges over and let's Harry take control. His right leg wraps half way through Harry's hips and upper thigh.  
Harry takes the chance to wriggle out his tongue which makes Louis open his mouth. Their tongues massage against each other, occasionally stopping to suck on each other's lower lips.

Harry stops the kiss and nuzzles his nose against Louis' again.

"I love you so much, Louis."

"Love you too, baby."

"Thank you soo much," Harry says and Louis hums back. They peck with wet sounds, caressing each other with care.

"'M tired."

Harry agrees with a hum.

Harry rolls back to remove his boxers, followed by Louis doing the same.

Harry lies on his back as Louis climbs over to Harry's body. He places his head on Harry's chest. Louis runs a hand down Harry's torso and wraps him, hugs him tightly followed by Harry's strong arms wrapped around him gives a squeeze back. He turns off the bedside lamp, the room is completely dark. They take a deep breathe, the close their eyes to drift off to sleep. Harry of course sleeps first.

 

~

 

Next morning, Harry wakes up on his side, Louis no more lying on him but he hears him breathing softly next to him.

Harry goes on to roll on his front and grabs his phone and unlocks it, he gets string of notification in his phone. It's mostly twitter but he just goes on to give his text messages the attention.

There was a particular one from Gemma demanding to get himself and Louis down a low key yet posh restaurant for dinner with Anne, Robin and Gemma that night.  
Louis is sleeping on his side, facing his back towards Harry. He sighs with a bit of happiness as he looks at the slim, tanned body head full of soft hair blanket wrapping just down his shoulders. Harry places his hand on Louis' shoulder and presses it gently, running his thumb on the smooth golden skin.

"Beautiful boy," Harry whispers.

"'M awake," Louis announces.

Harry chuckles and he rolls over to spoon Louis. He places his hand under the blanket to wrap them around Louis' torso. He kisses his boyfriend's shoulder blades and goes on to kiss away towards the curve connecting the neck and shoulder.

Louis muffles a sleepy giggle. Louis places his arms on Harry's and rubs them as Harry kiss up till behind his ear.  
Harry inhales the sweet smell of shampoo and nuzzles his nose in the fluffy, soft hair.

Louis rolls on his back and Harry partially lies on him. Chest connecting to chest, Harry places his hands on either side. Louis blinks his eyes open and places his hands gently on Harry's shoulder and sees Harry smiling bright at him. Louis smiles back and starts rubbing his shoulders.

"What?" Louis asks, giggling.

"I'm so so so in love with you and I can't stop loving you," Harry replies.

"Hold on, boy I haven't even brushed my teeth," Louis replies.

"I don't care I fucking love you so much my stomach hurts."

"Must be the shit airplane food."

"Noo, it's that my stomach is full of love that it has crossed the limit, not good for me, you know?

"Does that make me unhealthy?"

"You make me question my choices on health so fuck that."

Louis giggles.

"Yeah right!"

Harry chuckles and goes on pucker his lips to kiss Louis. He pushes away his face by placing his hand on Harry's mouth.

"Harold, no! Take your morning breathe away from my face," Louis struggles.

Harry instead kisses Louis' palm and Louis pulls back.

Harry grins at Louis.

"Stupid fuck, I love you," Louis says.

"Me too, but you don't let me show it to you," Harry pouts.

Louis sniggers and realises his bladder is almost full.

Louis starts pushing Harry off of him but Harry doesn't budge.

"Ufff! Move you big log of wood before I piss on you," Louis says.

Harry chuckles and rolls off.

Louis rips off the blanket from his body. Climbs off the bed to the bathroom.

.

He flushes after a relieved sigh. He walks towards the wash basin to wash his hands as he sees Harry walking towards him from the mirror. Harry is all long torso and broad shoulders with black inks on his shiny, perfect skin.

Louis grabs a tooth brush and applies tooth paste on it and starts brushing his teeth.

Harry lifts his hands above his head, scrunches his face and stretches his arms, cracking all the soreness away from his shoulders and torso.

"Gemma invited us for dinner though," Harry informs.

Louis nods, spits the frothy paste down the basin.

"I know," Louis replies and goes on to move to the side so Harry can stand next to him to brush his teeth.

"Really? What else do you guys discuss?"

Louis rolls his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be happy instead of jealous that we talk?"

"I'd like to be part of the conversation between you both, Louis," Harry says sniggering.

"Harry, it's your birthday isn't it? Was all part of it," Louis replies which Harry hums.

Harry goes on to brush his teeth as Louis washes himself up. He towels his face dry and goes out of the bathroom, towards his closet to grab some comfortable clothes to wear at home.

 

~~~

 

It's around 7 pm. Gemma informed about being at the restaurant at around 8.

Harry's wet hair is wrapped in a towel and he's looking through his closet just in his boxers. He decides on a silk, peach coloured button down, only clean pair of black jeans and black coloured suede suit jacket.

He places them on his bed and goes on to remove the towel and bend his head down to towel dry his hair.

He hears Louis clear his throat and call out his name. Harry tilts his head and gasps.

Louis is standing there shirtless, tattoos scattered around his petite chest. Hair soft and flat on his head, indicating he just showered.  
His black trousers pulled up till up his lower pelvic area but unbuttoned. There is something peaking out behind those opened zippers.  
His skin is perfectly glowing and has his hips and groin decorated with baby blue coloured lace. It's so snug on him, perfect fit. It hugs just perfect around his hips.

And Harry just can't stop staring at those baby blue mere threads covering the v line. His mouth starts watering.

"Um, Harry? Which shirt should I wear?" Louis asks as if he didn't just blow Harry's mind away.

He's holding up a baby blue (that matches the panties) crisp cotton button down in one hand and an off white crisp cotton button down in other.

Harry is actually offended because, what the fuck?

Louis smirks, bur tries hard to hide it.

"Lou, you can't just.." Harry starts. His dick is starting to swell, eyes popping and his pupils blown. He wants to grab Louis, touch those lace on his waist and just wanna wreck him.

Harry places the towel on the bed and walks towards Louis but he just looks unfazed. Immediately with instinct Harry shoves his hand inside those trousers, grabbing Louis' butt cheeks. He feels the coarse lace on the smooth soft flesh and pushes him towards him, crotch hitting crotch. Louis gasps and Harry's hot breathe hits his face.  
Louis his hands between them with both the shirts still held tight.

Harry tilts his head and tries to kiss Louis with need. But Louis tries pushing him with his elbows.

"Uff, Harry! I just got these steamed, don't wanna wrinkle it," Louis complains.

Harry looks at him with a confused face and then remembers Louis is teasing him.

"Louis, how do you think I can resist you?"

Louis sniggers and pushes him away, such a tease.

Louis puts both the shirts on the bed and buttons his trousers and zips it.

Harry just nods his head and chuckles at his beautiful teasing boy.

"I hate you," Harry says.

"Shirt colour, please?" Louis asks.

Harry smirks.

"Definitely the blue," Harry says.

Louis gives a satisfied grin and walks towards the dresser with Harry just looking at him.

Louis grabs his deodorant and sprays it under his arm pits. Harry hasn't even started to dress up yet. He is pretty disappointed that his growing boner is just left unnoticed.

Sigh.

"Harry we are getting late, I'm pretty sure Gemma asked us to come to some restaurant we've never been to, so please it might take some time, you know," Louis says.

"Right," Harry says. "But excuse me if my boner is really prominent."

Louis chuckles. "Well I'm gonna excuse you now."

Harry laughs, looks down at his crotch trying to speak to his dick. "You can only be treated well if you will be patient, Louis' Treasure."

Louis laughs looking at him, he grabs the blue shirt and pulls the sleeves over his arms.

"You named your dick Louis' Treasure?" Louis asks, chest blooming. God, he loves Harry and all the stupidity.

"Every dick has a name, Louis. I'm just not ashamed to go around and say what it is."

"Shame on you," Louis accuses. He starts buttoning his shirt.

Harry just smirks and walks over to grab his jeans, pulls up his legs and secures his softening dick inside, zips up and buttons it. He grabs the peach coloured silk shirt and pulls it up his head, without unbuttoning it. He has only two buttons secured and leaves his chest exposed. He wears the suit jacket and goes near Louis who is now fully dressed up by adding a black suit jacket over the baby blue button down and taming his hair.

Louis is doing the combed back, neat look with gel and Harry whispers, "Dad hair."

"What?" Louis asks unsure what he heard.

"I see fans calling this hair the Dad hair," Harry replies pointing at Louis' hairstyle.

Louis chuckles and nods his head with amusement.

Harry goes near the tiny cupboards which keeps all the socks and ties, he pulls out one of the drawers to take out a pair of black socks. He walks to his bed and sits on it, places one leg over the other legs' knee and starts pulling the socks up the foot, repeating with the other foot.

Louis succeeds in keeping all the strands of hair in place, looks at Harry who is ready.

"Ready?" Louis asks for the record. Harry nods.

They walk out the room, near the shoe rack to wear their cleanest pairs of shoes. Harry opts for his favourite leather black boots, and Louis with leather shoes with lace.  
Harry grabs the keys and they walk out. Settles in Harry's car since he's driving.

Louis pulls out Google maps in his phone and searches the restaurant Gemma told about. Since Louis is less clumsier and more sure about things, he's pretty sure they will get to the right place.

They reached easier and quicker than they thought.

The restaurant was found between a line of serene looking red brick villas which were only of two or single storey.

The restaurant was white single floored concrete building, it was surrounded by neatly cut bushes with a stair case leading up to the glass casing entrance in the middle. The board above read "Marco" and was lit with yellow lights.

There was a little path made of bricks at the front of the restaurant. A guard standing on the path came towards the car, Harry lowered the window.  
"The parking is behind the restaurant, sir, you can go this way," the guard guides Harry.

Harry thanks him with a smile. They took a turn at the left of the building, driving through led to a deserted tarred area with few, more like six to seven cars lined up, with a street light illuminating the place. Harry goes to park at a desired place, just closest to the building. He parks, removes the key from ignition. And they both climb out the car.  
Harry just wraps his arms around Louis' shoulders as the walk out the tarred area, pass the bush and walks up the stairs.  
An older man, with white hair wearing a black suit jacket, black trousers, white cotton shirt, a black bow tie and a yellow satin pocket square tucked in the pocket on the left chest of the suit jacket greets them. Harry walks up to them to say the name the table was reserved under.

"Harry!" A woman calls out from behind them, loud enough for them to hear.

Gemma came walking towards them hurriedly. Her light brown hair left and hanging just below her shoulder. She's wearing a dark olive green three-fourth puff sleeved shear blouse tucked inside a high waisted black pencil skirt. It compliments her fair clear skin wonderfully. Her black medium heeled pumps clicking against the tiled floor as she walks towards them. She has minimal make up and has the same smile of Harry's plastered on her face.

"They are with us," Gemma says to the receptionist.

"Okay, ma'am," he replies and moves from the way.

"Happy birthday, child," Gemma greets Harry with a hug making Harry snigger.

She turns to Louis and smile at him and hugs him too. Gemma smells of a floral expensive perfume and Louis kisses her cheek.  
She drags them by their arms into a room with concrete arch as the entrance.

The dining area looked private with big candles lit in the corners and a big classic chandelier in the middle giving a chic look.  
Harry immediately caught the eyes of his parents' seated at one of the corners.

Anne and Robin smiling brightly at them. The three walk towards the table. Anne and Robin both stand from their seats.

Anne wearing a medium length sleeveless black dress, bust decorated with black beads, plum coloured pumps, greets Harry with a smile.

"Happy birthday, baby."

Harry smiles wide and hugs back.

She goes on to hug Louis. Smelling the same like he always remembers her and warm.

Robin is just in a usual white semi cotton semi polyester shirt and greets Harry with a hug and does the same with Louis.

Family gathering always makes him happy. Though Harry isn't the on to believe in fate, he is considered to be happy. Always happy at home, gets along well with his step father, still in good relationship with his father, has a wonderful boyfriend. He doesn't know what more he could ask for when he has all the people he want around him. Harry's chest blooms when it comes to these kinda gatherings, he gets dizzy with happiness and joy. Family, friends and Louis are everything to him.

They all settle down, pulls the chairs closer to the table as they are seated comfortably.

Harry has his mum on the right and Louis on the left.

They are all smiley and they know how much all of this would mean to Harry.

"So, we have something for you," Anne announces.

Harry nods at her expectedly.

Gemma signals someone behind Harry.

A waiter in a white button down, red satin waistcoat, black trousers walk with a silver tray in his hand. There is a small white plate on it with a single cupcake on it with a single blue coloured lit candle inserted in the piped buttercream on top of the cupcake.

Harry gasps with awe and smiles so fucking wide, might as well break his face.

"You guys," he sighs and holds Anne's hands. Looks around everyone as the waiter places the white plate in front of him.

"Make a wish, loser," Gemma says.

Harry smiles.

"You guys are there so why do I need to wish for something for more?" Harry asks.

Gemma and Louis goes on to make gagging noise.

"Oh shush you two! Leave him, my baby is growing up," Anne defends Harry.

Louis sniggers.

Harry looks at him and they share a kiss. They peck once more and places his hand on Louis' thigh, fingers trying to find it's way on the inside as slick as possible.  
Louis breaks the kiss and widens his eyes a little bit trying to signal him to not do anything nasty.  
Without anyone noticing, Louis places his hands under the table, on top of Harry's hand, squeezes it and tries to push it but Harry doesn't budge. Louis gives up trying to push away and just wraps his fingers around Harry's fingers, making sure he won't do anything inappropriate.  
Harry turns his head to the cupcake and blows the candle.

He takes away his hand from Louis' thighs. He plucks out the candle from the cupcake. He goes to peel off the paper around the cake and takes a bite of the cake and buttercream.

"Mm, carrot cake and vanilla buttercream. My fave!" He exclaims.

He always feel amazed when people do amazing things for him.  
"Thank you guys," Harry says as he gives the other half to Louis.

The all look at him with awe and love.

"You have a nice time, chap," Robin says. "Proud to have you as my son."

Harry smiles and grabs his hand, squeezes it.

"So, let's get something to eat," Gemma butts in.

"Yeah cool," Louis says.

 

~~

 

Harry hugs them all outside the restaurant, near the parking lot.

"Thank you so much, guys! I miss you all so much," Harry says.

"Aw, it's nothing, boy. We love you, okay," Gemma says.

Harry hugs his mom and sister individually.

"I don't even wanna leave you guys," Harry says as he hugs Robin. They all chuckle.

Louis just stands back and witness all the love Harry has for his family. He's so happy for Harry, he doesn't even hesitate on Harry to be the best for him. He is just so in love with Harry and his family, Cheshire and everything that has to do with Harry. It's like Harry is his first priority always.

He always remembers Harry's curls to be the biggest reason, but then shit happened, more shit happened and he can't get enough of Harry. And Harry takes it all in the little wonderful human being he is and reciprocates it all. They have struggled a lot, but sometimes when there is a wonderfully supportive family, fuck what obstacles they had when they were in a band. Stupid rules, stupid media bullshit. They are so in love, they have support and it's incredible when a large part of the fanbase does too. Right now, Louis just wants to give the best for Harry.

Anne, Gemma and Robin walks towards their car which was just parked opposite to Harry's.

"You have more left of your birthday, you know?" Louis says as they walk to their car.

"Mmmhhmm," Harry says in some happy haze, which indicates he didn't even hear what Louis said

"Harry, did you hear what I said?"

"What?" Harry says collecting his mind.

"You have something more and I will be driving you to the place."

"A surprise?" Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Well the theme is a surprise," Louis replies.

"I'm ready," Harry says.

Louis gives a satisfied smile.

"Alright," Louis says. "Give me the keys."

Harry nods and digs out his keys, hands it to Louis' awaiting palms.

"Thank you," Louis says, smiling with those crinkles by his eyes.

Louis unlocks the car, and climbs in, followed by Harry in the passenger seat.

Louis inserts the key into ignition, but doesn't start the car.

"Lou wait," Harry says.

Louis looks at him with an expectant face.

"What's up, love?"

Harry looks at him, eyes show love and a tiny smile on his lips.

"What is it, Haz?" Louis asks chuckling at the end.

Harry reaches out to hold Louis' hand which was placed on his thigh, he brings it towards his chest, his other hands places on Louis' back and brings him closer. Louis smiles wide and blushes, heart beating a little fast because things like this from Harry doesn't get old and is still overwhelming.

"I love you," Harry says.

"Hmm, love you too," Louis says, face too close, tips of nose touching and breathe cold and smelling sweet from the lemon sorbet they had as dessert.  
Harry catches Louis' lower lips between his plump ones and sucks lightly. Harry runs his tongue slowly over them.

Louis closes his eyes and feels so enraptured that his lungs are trapped. His head throbs immediately. He goes on to slither his tongue out and pushes his face towards Harry's.

Harry parts his lips and slots their tongues together. Harry pulls Louis towards him. Louis shuffles himself from the seat to straddle Harry, never leaving their mouths. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's shoulder. Harry's hands placed on Louis' hips, too close to groping Louis' ass. Louis starts sucking on Harry's lower lips. Their breathe heavy and moaning low to each other.

The arousal starts flushing downwards to their groin. Slowly starting to swell the base, making the area more heavy.

Louis' hands disappear into Harry's long wavy hair. Harry's hands run down from the hips, and presses down his hands as he reaches the swell of the ass.

Louis sits completely on his dick and feels the hardening on his ass cheeks.

Louis leaves his lips and start kissing the corner of his lips, the chin and his jaw line. Harry brings his hand forward to the crotch, unbuttons his pants, removes his zippers slowly with his fingers, Louis bucks his hips forward as his lips reaches Harry's neck, Harry throws his head back to let Louis do anything.  
Harry places his hands on Louis' groin, where the skin is rough because of the lace. He runs his palms towards Louis' ass cheeks.  
Louis sucks on the skin hard and Harry reacts to it by squeezing his ass cheeks.

"Lou," Harry moaned.

Louis stopped sucking his neck and looks straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry sneaks in his hands inside the panties. He feels the warm, soft skin against his palms. He presses the soft cheeks between his palms and fingers. Louis places his hands on Harry's cheeks and pecks his lips. Kisses again and Harry leans into another kiss. Harry's long fingers finds itself between Louis' ass cheeks and his fingers brush against the puckered hole.

Louis gasps and pushes himself away from Harry's chest.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Not here, promise we will tonight. But now, we are being late," Louis said.

Harry nodded and takes off his hands.

"Second disappointed of the day," Louis teases as he stuffs himself in the jeans, and securing it with buttons and zippers.

"I hate you," Harry says tittering.

Louis looks up at him and smiles.

"You would only for a little while, Haz," Louis says.

Harry chuckles and pushes Louis from his lap to sit on the driver's seat.

"Hey," Louis protests.

"I need my party," Harrys.

Louis rolls his eyes, he shuffles to the driver's seat and settles there.

"Asshole," Louis says.

"Yours will be ruined tonight," Harry says.

Louis guffaws and starts chuckling.

"Nice one," Louis says and starts the engine.

 

\---

 

Louis might have heard "Lou where we upto?" at least five times while on road to the place the surprise is gonna happen. And Louis doesn't speak, only responds with a sly smile.

Harry knows he wouldn't get anything, but worth the shot each time he asks. Also, he knows he wouldn't be disappointed, because Louis is in lace and Louis loves Harry.

Louis drives along a long road, walls on both sides of the road. The ride is quiet, because the excitement for what's gonna happen gives Harry a gazillion thoughts. The thing is, he can't settle on what. Louis is spontaneous and unpredictable. The only sound is the whirring engine and the whistling wind. Harry is breathing patiently through all this, occasionally glancing at Louis' direction who doesn't pay attention to him.

The drive through the long, straight road ends with a big turn, the walls, and with what looks like a single roofed house.  
Harry is finally active after 30 minutes, face almost splitting with a smile covering half his face, eyes twinkling so bright, green eyes almost out of his head, skin rosy from a spontaneous blush.

"Louis where are we?" He asks turning his head towards Louis, jumping a little from his seat like a child.

As if he will get a response.

Louis parks his car near a tree just few feet away from the house.

Harry gets off the car before Louis stops his engine, half sprinting - half walking towards the bricked house.

"Haz, you'd have to wait!" Louis says sniggering, getting off the car. Shuts the door, pocketing the key.

Harry stops his tracks and looks back.

"Right," he says and turns back, by then Louis reaches till where Harry is standing.

"Surprise," Harry guesses.

Louis nods at him, smiling at him.

"What, are you gonna blind me?" Harry teases.

Louis shakes his head.

"No, find that unnecessary," he replies.

Harry smiles and holds Louis' hand, stands in front of Louis, tips forwards and plants a kiss on Louis' nose. Louis responds with a giggle because that tickled.

Harry takes a step forward and places a hand on Louis' cheeks, rubs his thumb on the apples of his cheek as Louis places his hands on Harry's hips.

"I love you," Harry says smiling so bright at his future, his love, his everything.

"Love you too, baby," Louis says back Harry's smile infecting him. "Always will."

Harry tilts his head down, tips to the side, aligns his against Louis' waiting lips. He captures Louis' lower lips between his, pulls him towards Harry with his lips. Harry leaves his lips and plants a wet kiss on Louis' thin lips. Louis presses his lips back and connects his hips with Harry's. Harry stops the kiss and starts smacking his lips against Louis' with which Louis responds the same.

_Smack smack smack._

Louis starts giggling and pulls away.

"We better go," Louis says.

"Okay," Harry says and flicks his nose against Louis'.

"You love me too much, huh?" Louis asks in between giggles.

Harry answers with another deep kiss to Louis' lips.

"Let's go," Harry says holding Louis' hands and turns towards the house.

Louis should be leading Harry, but Harry is the one pulling Louis and walking so quickly with his long legs that Louis starts sprinting. Louis can only giggle at this, because God, Harry's excitement is just like young Harry and that's Louis' favourite.

The bricked reddish-orange house isn't too big, just like an average sized villa. It looks like an abandoned house touched with a bit of renovation.

Two steps lead to the front door which is brown coloured and has a single vertical metal handle.

Harry and Louis climb up the stairs and Louis places his hand on the metal door.

"Ready?" Louis asks looking at Harry.

Harry shakes his head up and down.

"Of course!"

Louis doesn't steer his eyes away from Harry and pushes open the door, just waiting for his expression.

Harry looks past the opening door and raises his eyebrows.

The interior is totally different from the exterior.

The settings apparently made the house look bigger. The room dark but only lit with tiny chandeliers hung from top. Round tables with white clothe over it and has two chairs for it too. A deck of cards placed on the side with a neatly folded swan shaped napkin on the middle are on these tables along with a wooden box opened and a lighter next to it. The left side has a small partition which has a gramophone looking speaker and there is a DJ in a lime coloured suit and white shirt behind it mixing something to produce some jazz music. The right side has been left completely for the bar, wooden barrels with taps of alcohol stored and a huge metal casing which has beer freshly brewed in it.

Right in front, the lights are off and can't be seen at all, though there are four huge sofas places over there. Harry doesn't question it, he will get the answer later.

"Fuck, what is this?" Harry asks.

"Great Gatsby," Louis responds.

"Oh god, is that why you are in a suit? You were never in a suit before when we celebrated, god you tried making shit casual as possible!"

Louis titters, tipping his head down a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So I will give you a round?" Louis asks.

"Sure!" Harry agrees.

Louis pulls Harry to the nearest dining table, plucks a cigar from the wooden box and smells it.

"Cuban," Louis says.

Harry snickers.

"Jazz music," Louis says pointing at the DJ. The DJ sees them and waves at them, they wave back and goes back to adding more playlist for the night.

They hear a chatter from outside, as they turn back, they see the door open. A good crowd of familiar looking men in suits enter past the door. Harry gets more excited at the crowd, because it's his favourite ones.

The crowd included Niall, Liam, Zayn, Josh, Dan, Sandy, Jon, Willy, James and about thirty other friends of theirs. Strictly not for family though.

"There he is!" Niall calls out in his deep voice. "Birthday chap, my boy!"

Niall in his white shirt, white suit and silky grey bow tie half sprints towards Harry, followed by others.

"Niall!" Harry greets with open arms and Niall literally attaches himself to Harry's body.

They hug tight, gosh Harry loves this boy full of happiness and positivity.

They leave the hug and Harry greets the others with a hug and a clap on their backs while Niall smiles at Louis and stands next to him, waiting for Harry.

"How ya doin', mate?" Harry asks Zayn after a hug.

"Freshly fucked by Liam!" Niall interrupts with a wide, unapologetic grin and a blush (meaning he sat through their make out session in the car to the venue) powdered on his cheeks.

Louis chuckles and covers his mouth. Liam nods his head tipping down, because God, Niall is a threat.

"That's true, Haz. Some of us do have a good fuck on a regular basis," Zayn says with a smirk on his red lips and shooting a look at Niall. Niall chuckles so hard he turns red.

"Oh mate, apparently your sex life is part of my life too, you know," Niall adds on.

"Sure, direct our sex tape, please," Liam teases.

Harry and Louis bites their lips and smirks looking at each other because their last sex tape didn't turn out well because their tripod wasn't cooperating and being watched isn't a comfortable subject yet to them.

Zayn pushes Liam's shoulder slightly to stop this nonsense, Niall isn't gonna get any of it.

Suit clad men start crowding the bar and instantly have glasses of drinks in their hand, they settle down around the dining tables and starts shuffling their cards. Some involve money, some do not. They pluck out the expensive cigars and light it.

It's all chatter and music and the atmosphere filled with thing layer of cigar smoke. Louis and Harry is right next to the bar table, sipping on their favourite scotch, witnessing everyone being involved in the theme, being classic and shit. People on the little space for dancing, moving and shaking their bodies according to the beats of the music.

"So is this surprise or..." Harry starts.

"Have you thought my imagination is limited?" Louis argues.

"You're growing old, so I thought.."

Louis interrupts with a fake gasp with his free hand on his chest.

"How dare you, Harold? The 'O' word? Seriously?" Louis interrogates.

Harry raises his arms in defeat.

"My bad, maybe I'm too demanding. That ain't good, I admit," Harry teases with a tiny smile.

"Wait and watch my boy, you have no idea how very well organized I am in this," Louis says poking Harry's shoulders.

Harry raises his eyebrows and gives a challenging look.

"These panties weren't for you anyway, they are really comfortable," Louis lies, looking at his scotch and takes a sip.

"Louiiiiiiss," Harry complains, cannot take the teasing anymore and pulls Louis towards him with his free arm around his waist. Louis chuckles and looks up, stretching his neck up to have a good look of his love.

Both smiling with each other, lips wet with the alcohol they have been sipping, eyes sparkling like the ocean. Gosh, this never dies off.

Niall curses in the background which startles Louis and Harry. Niall is absolutely shit at poker and he just threw a fit. He throws the few cards he had in his hand on the table and stands up. Willie Devine clutching at his pint and starts laughing at Niall, pointing at him.

"I swear, we will get to know how better I am than you in golf next week, Willow," Niall says, frustrated and stands from his seat.

He turns from his table to walk towards the bar and sees Louis and Harry looking at him.

"Babies!" Niall says, face reflecting with the lights and blushing and buzzing with beer.

"Watcha havin' there?" Niall asks looking at the glass their are clutching.

"Oooh, will have one of that," Niall says a little more excited.

Harry looks at the bartender, the bartender looks at him back and gets the signal when Harry raises a finger at him. The bartender fills up the glass with the scotch and places on the table, and Niall grabs it. Harry plucks the cigar from his fingers and takes a puff, inhaling the smoke, settling it in his chest and exhales the extra smoke. Louis plucks it from him and does the same.

They have another round of scotch and it feels as if the music gets louder, jazzy beats charging them.

Just then they hear the music volume lowered and the DJ taps on the microphone to get everyone's attention. People stop dancing and people settle down their cards to look up at the DJ.

"So as part of Harry's twenty second birthday, Louis have wanted this birthday to be absolutely wonderful. Happy birthday, man!"

Harry raises his glass at him.

"This is wonderful, man. The stuff that's going on in here is pretty amazing, the crowd, the booze, you know!" He continues.

"So hope you all have a wonderful time, once again, happy birthday, Harry! I love you man!" The DJ points at Harry and grins at him and Harry does the same.

The DJ stops the music.

The dark corner of the room is slowly lighting up to reveal a stage with two stripper poles. Right at the middle is a trail of stairs down towards the floor and directly coming down at the medium sized table placed in front of the sofa.

Harry's eyes widen with surprise and his lips widen to smile.

From behind the stage a line of seven medium height, slim, well tanned men in black booty shorts and just black bow ties, bodies splattered in glitter walks out. They stand on the front with their hands on their hips and poses seductively jutting their hips out, they line the stage, except the area near the stairs. Two strippers from the right side of the backstage walks carrying a cake.

Louis pushes Harry towards the direction of the stage.

Everyone is whistling and clapping at this show of beautiful men in minimal clothing and looks at Harry's reaction which basically isn't disappointing at all.

"Louis, what the fuck?" Harry asks as his eyes are ogling at the men and the cake that's being brought down the stairs by another two equally beautiful looking men in just two piece of clothing.

"Just a way to say I love you, darling," Louis replies and Harry's chest blooms.

They reach near the sofa and the strippers place the big cake on the table nearby.

The cake is apparently a custom-made one where it yet again sticks to the party theme. It's made to look like a folded black suit jacket and white collared shirt tucked inside with a bow tie between the collar. The breastplate of the suit dusted lightly with white powder to resemble cocaine. The base also given for an ashtray with burnt cigars in it and a rolled up newspaper dated 1925. Everything edible here and Harry is just so impressed by how amazing this all looks.

"Louis, holy shit!" Harry exclaims looking down at the cake, the strippers,the stage, the people around him. Louis smiles wide and clutches his arm. Harry brings Louis close to him and plants a big kiss on the side of Louis' head and stares down at the cake for a little longer. People crowd around the cake take pictures of it and Harry poses for some too.

Louis remembers something and slaps his forehead.

"What?" Harry aks.

"Candles," Louis says in shame.

Harry throws his head back clutches Louis close and laughs so loud.

"Hey, fuck you," Louis pokes at Harry's chest.

Niall listening to the commotion had an idea.

"'Ryone hold up your lighters, that's how Harry Styles gonna make a wish, blowing lighters," Niall says.

Everyone chuckles and takes out their metallic lighters. They surround the table around Harry and flick open their lighters. Harry giggles because this attention is making him really happy.

He loves these people, always so funny and cool about things. He is very much happy when Louis takes over things for him. Louis knows what Harry hates and what he loves.

And Louis doesn't want his boy to feel uncomfortable at any point too.

"Make a wish, Haz," Louis says to Harry.

Louis is all smiles and he loves seeing his beautiful boy so happy and relaxed. Louis finds Harry his first priority. When it comes to Harry, it's like equal to the world. Harry gives him meaning to things, Harry makes him a better person day by day. Harry makes him feel so down to earth. Louis loves Harry so much and these are one of the few things Louis is sure of.

Harry nods, closes his eyes for a split second and blows all the flames near his face, people are extra careful to not push it too front of his face because he left his hair down. Harry blows all flames that are brought near him. The crowd pulls back their lighters and pockets them.

Harry turns to Louis and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, tipping his head down and plants a deep kiss on Louis' lips. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders and presses his lips back, deepening the kiss. Few of the strippers witnessing this whistles and cheers where as others are showing fake disgust witnessing all this. Harry rubs Louis' waist holding him really close, almost forgetting the people around them.

Niall jumps in and pulls Louis from Harry, Harry doesn't let go at first but Niall giggles and pulls harder.

"Enough you two, I want cake," Niall yells. The crowd chuckles.

Harry and Louis doesn't steer their eyes away and smiles each other widely.

"Love you," Louis says and Harry glances at him. Harry tips his head down and presses his lips fully on Louis'. The crowd groans and Harry laughs through the kiss.

"Alright alright," Harry says pulling away from Louis.

The bakers who were behind the cake come forward with plates and a knife, dive in the cake to place sections of the cakes on the plates and circulates around, first to Niall though.

Louis and Harry shares a plate and pulls Harry towards the sofa near the stage.

"Party time boys!!" Louis yells and the stage has two spotlights focusing on the metal stripper poles. Louis pulls Harry towards the sofa and settles down, having the plate of cake placed on the table in front. Harry and Louis looks expectedly at the stage.

The DJ stops the jazz music and starts playing high beat electronic music.

Two strippers walk from back stage and take over each poles.

Harry raises his eyebrows and looks at Louis, who's looking back at him. They share a giggle and turn to look at the stage.

They start a synchronized hip movements.

They both stand in front of the poles and slides down as the beat drops, their semis pressing against the shorts.

Their hairless, slim body shines because of the glitter.

The beats fade with fluid kind of music and the strippers rotate their hips sensually as they slide up the poles.

Harry's lips part, heart beats faster as he shifts a bit on the brown leather sofa.

Louis should feel jealous about this, but what the hell?

The strippers turn and have their back turn to the audience.

As the beats get quicker, the strippers hold their poles and start twerking, their ass cheeks jiggling and hips rotating in filthy motion.

Harry's breathe catches. He never had an opportunity to watch anything like this for a while, even porn, because he always had his beautiful boy to feel satisfied and fill his fantasies.

Louis scoots closer to Harry, places his arms around Harry's lower back, his mouth next his ear.

"Like it?" Louis whispers in his ears.

Harry mouths a yeah, he pauses, clears his throat.

"Yeah, yes, fuck yes," Harry says recovering his voice.

"Good, you know?" Louis replies.

Harry replies with a hum.

Harry never thought about anyone else, but this is honestly fucking hot. Other strippers go on to entertain the other audience, but Harry got the best. Harry's body is hot and the clothing he wears feels so extra.

Zayn and Liam, a bit too drunk, settles on the other sofa in front of the stage. Well, not there for the strip show, but Zayn climbs on top of Liam's lap, and sits on Liam's obvious semi. Holding Liam's face, Zayn gives an open mouthed kiss to Liam's mouth, slithering in his tongue they start making out as Zayn starts grinding down, spreading his knees on either side of Liam's upper thighs. Liam clutches Zayn's trouser clad ass cheeks and grinds him down for more friction.  
Louis looks at them and gulps. Fuck, that's hot. His breathing is deeper and his head throbs, his dick slowly filling up as he sees Zayn grinds his ass cheeks and moans against Liam's lips. His chest expands and head starts ringing, fuck he is horny.

Harry notices Louis staring intently at something and looks towards where he is looking to find Zayn and Liam snogging so hard creating smacking sound and moaning and grunting so loud.

Harry immediately turns to Louis whose face is too close to his, Louis' mouth parted and breathe falling on Harry's neck. Louis glances at Harry.

Harry tilts his head to get his lips closer to Louis'. Harry slowly opens his mouth and catches Louis' lips between his teeth and bites down sensually, Louis gasps and runs a hand up his chest, separating the the two ends of the peach shirt to press his finger tips against his muscular chest.

One of the strippers come down the stairs near Louis and Harry. The other stripper goes on to give a strip tease show for the ladies of the crowd.

The stripper goes near Harry, bends down between the separate legs and places a hand on the thickening dick, Harry gasps from the foreign touch and leaves Louis' lips.

They both look up at the strippers smiling at Harry. Harry smiles back.

"Oh are you serious, Lou?" Harry asks turning his head to Louis.

Louis smiles wide and gives a sincere nod.

Harry turns to look at the stripper still palming his semi and smiling wide at him.

"Sit on my lap, babe. What are you doing there standing?" Harry asks.

The stripper whose name is Aaron chuckles cutely at Harry. Aaron has light brown short hair, with a fringe and freckles on his nose. Totally looking like an innocent boy in those booty shorts.

He turns his back to Harry and waits for the right beat. He places his hands on his hips and swirls them in figure eight, and lowers his hips as thumping beats get louder, and finally has Harry's semi between his shorts covered ass cheeks. Harry places gentle hands on the stripper's hips and presses his fingers lightly. Aaron rotates his hips on Harry's crotch and Harry bucks up his hips, feels the friction on his jeans and underwear covered dick. Harry's lower lips are bitten, pressed too hard between his teeth, and have his eyebrows knit.

Louis witnesses all these with a parted mouth and exhaling hot breathe.

Louis knows how turned on Harry is. Louis never knew this would be satisfying even for him. He never thought he would let anyone else give a lapdance for Harry. This comes across as a surprise for Louis himself too. And Harry loves a beautiful twink grinding on his dick with dirty hips and glitter filled body.

The beat helps in increasing the whole tension and suddenly Harry looks towards Louis who is now a bit distant. Aaron shakes his whole body, throwing his head and full on dancing to the beats the DJ mixes.

Harry takes away his hand from Aaron's hips and places it behind Louis' neck, pulls his face towards him and Louis' arms twine Harry's neck and connects their lips.

Louis doesn't do the teasing and goes on slither out his tongue to which Harry welcomes it with parted lips. Their tongues massage against each other, tasting the alcohol on their taste buds and sharing breathes. Spit coat the corners of their mouth. Aaron stops following the beat and just starts twerking on Harry's dick. Harry presses Aaron's hips onto his crotch for more friction. His dick is pressed against the butt cheeks, twirling so professionally and massaging Harry's dick with his ass so perfectly.

Fuck, their kiss deepens and they find it hard to breathe. Louis wants to feel Harry hundred percent. Have his body warm against Harry's. He wants to caress Harry's full body, feel the muscle tighten as he does so.

Their suits are just so extra and things are so goddamn hot. But they want each other so bad. Louis shift uncomfortably in his seat. He digs in his pockets while still massaging his tongue with Harry's, finds some bills he doesn't know how much it costs and shoves it down the strippers shorts, the stripper jerks to a stop and stills his hips. Louis removes his hands from the shorts and pushes Aaron gently away from Harry. Aaron obliges and smiles at the possible large tip which is in his shorts.

Louis gestures with his hand by shooing Aaron away which he himself knows doesn't need to be taken offensively. He adjusts his shorts and walks away to the backstage, greeting Harry for his birthday.

Harry hums at that because it will be to rude to not reply back as well as he can't get himself to stop kissing Louis.

Harry scoots closer, places a hand underneath Louis' buttocks and lifts him, Louis shifts quickly to straddle Harry's upper thighs.

Louis sits down on Harry's fully hard on. And starts rotating his hips as Louis starts sucking on Harry's plump lower lips. Louis runs his fingers down Harry's chest, and lifts his shirt to touch his abs. Harry holds on to Louis' hips tightly. Louis leaves the kiss to notice Zayn and Liam aren't there in the other sofa and the girls are still enjoying the strip show while the others dance and drink off to the addictive beats.

"They went home," Louis says to Harry, looking deep in his eyes. Eyes sparkling, lips red and bruised with their faces covered in sweat. Harry massages Louis' hips and looks to the side and turns to Louis' face to smirk.

"We should too, like continue there. I-I wanna fuck you," Harry says.

Louis bites his lower lips. The image of Harry on top of him, fucking him into the mattress makes his chest crumble.

"Don't feel like moving away from you," Louis says as he looks down at Harry's lips and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear.

Harry hums. And runs his thumb down Louis' lower lip.

"Honestly, thank you so much. That was so, fucking wonderful," Harry says, smiling bright, nuzzling his nose against Louis'. Louis giggles and places his hands on Harry's cheeks and rubs his thumb over Harry's cheekbone.

Louis tilts his head to kiss Harry deep.

"Mmm, let's go?" Harry mumbles between the kiss.

"Mhhmph," Louis agrees.

Harry's hands are back to holding Louis' buttocks, he slides off the sofa a bit and Louis moves along. Harry lifts himself carefully with Louis wrapping his legs around Harry's waist like a professional.

Louis leaves Harry's lips and starts kissing down his chin and jaw as Harry walks out carefully out the door, moving from near the DJ where less people are there.

Niall notices them and calls out a bye. Louis waves at him as he continues sucking a bruise on Harry's neck.

They don't bother about what's gonna happen next at the house because Louis has given Niall the responsibility to take care of everything. With confidence he clings onto Harry as they walk near the car. Harry stumbles near the driver's side, holds Louis next to the closed window, back pressed on the glass and Harry tips his down to kiss and tongue into Louis' mouth. He presses his hard on against Louis' bucked hips and both of them starts rutting against each other in rhythm. The air is filled with moans and lips getting sucked and kissed. Harry has his hair tugged by Louis as Harry runs his big palms all over Louis' body, feeling and consuming him to the maximum.

"Fuck, let's go, I wanna fuck you so hard against the mattress. Do you know how fucking amazing you are? You are so fucking sexy I can't wait to open you up with my fingers and have me tongue you so well. And have my fucking dick inside you, fucking you, pin you against our bed and fuck you relentlessly. Fuck I want you so bad Louis," Harry gets carried away as he mumbles away what he wants to do to Louis. Louis just stares at him and each words just shoots at his heart like bullets. His heart is beating so hard his ribs might as well crack. His stomach starts churning and his dick hurts, trapped and totally unfair to feel this way. He feels the pre come dribbling and make his panty wet. Before Harry can speak anymore making Louis come, he searches up the car keys.

"Get in, Harry I will come just here and that's kinda embarrassing," he says.

Harry's frown changes to a wide grin and obediently walks to the passenger seat.

As they both settle down, Louis starts the engine, takes a reverse, and drives off in the same route they came here. Louis especially warns Harry to keep his hands to himself, so Harry decides to just stare at Louis, to which Louis drives to their place the fastest he has ever done.

They reach their house gate, parks their car carefully and they are out, closing the door, with Louis unlocking the car as he is grabbing Harry's hand and sprinting towards the door. Harry just smiles, excited, aroused as he follows behind his man. Louis doesn't wanna waste anymore time with this. He can't do any teasing, stop anywhere before their bedroom to kiss and warm up, he reaches their bedroom, removes their shoes and socks and goes inside, near their bed, pushes Harry on the bed with Harry seated.  
Harry expects Louis to climb on his lap, but Louis stands there and smiles at him. Everything is so ecstatic, like they feel so high with arousal, but Louis has something to do.  
"Stay here?" Louis says, bending down, eye level same as of Harry. Harry has his glassy eyes looking at Louis and smiles wide and nods.

Louis walks to Harry's cupboard, opens the drawer where he has kept his favourite scarves neatly folded and stored, takes out two in random from top, pushes close the drawer.

Harry can't stop looking at Louis' ass in those figure hugging trousers. He shifts his bum on the mattress and waits for Louis to come back. Louis smiles at him. Harry smiles back. Without a word, Louis ties one scarf around Harry's head, covering his eyes.

"Not that I don't trust you, but you really really should keep your hands to yourself," Louis says and grabs Harry's wrist, lifts them to be behind Harry's back, as Louis bends down and ties a knot behind. Louis' face is close to Harry's and Harry can sense his shampoo so he teasingly pushes foreword and kisses Louis' face, it lands on his cheek bones. Louis pulls back surprised, and giggles. After tying the knot, he places his hands on Harry's cheeks, and Harry smiles. Louis goes forward and places his lips on Harry's, Harry puckers his lips and kisses back. Louis pulls back with a smack.

"Gimme few minutes, okay? You're gonna love it," Louis says.

Harry nods, still smiling.

Louis gives a final kiss on Harry's nose and stands up straight, leaving his face. He goes near his closet, removes his suit jacket, neatly places on the chair nearby, unbuttons four buttons of his button down and pulls it over his head and the sleeves from his arms, unbuttons his trousers, unzips them and pushes down his thighs, it makes his dick push forward and stretch his lace, tip glistening and wet with pre come. He pushes the trousers off his feet. He adjusts his dick sideways on his hips inside the panty. He pulls the tiny drawer where he keeps his socks and finds a black bow tie with an elastic on it's band to secure it around the neck. He pulls it down his head and adjusts it around his neck, careful not to irritate his Adam's apple.

He's pretty sure Harry doesn't know he's still there. He walks out towards their kitchen without making any sound. He opens the fridge to find a deep medium sized glass bowl having a few red, fresh strawberries, holds it up along with the home made whipped cream next to it. He places them on the kitchen counter. He grabs a spoon, scoops the whipped cream and dumps it on the strawberries, just making sure not to coat the whole of it. He places back the whipped cream inside.

He grabs the chilled bowl and walks to the room to see Harry still seated obediently. He kinda senses Louis and smiles.

"That's good of you, Harold," Louis says and Harry grins.

He settles the bowl on the empty bedside table. He stands in front of Harry, stares at him sitting so obediently, fully clothes where as he is just in some lace around his hips and bum.

He bends down to bring his hand behind Harry's back. Harry sniffs Louis' still there cologne. Louis grabs the tied up scarf and unties the knot. Harry brings his hands foreword.

"Don't remove the blind fold," Louis orders. Harry nods and lowers his hands on his thighs.

Their mini music system with woofer is situated in front of their bed, next to their large dressing table. Louis takes out his phone from his trouser pocket placed on the chair nearby. Grabs the USB cord near the speaker, plugs into the USB port of the stereo, connects to the phone, turns it on. Puts it in high volume as he scrolls through his phone and finds Suit & Tie.

Before tapping on it, he turns towards Harry, still sitting expectedly.

"Remove the covering," Louis says.

Harry, without hesitation removes the blind fold from his head and looks at the direction where he heard Louis' voice.

His breathe catches, eyes wide, mouth hanging open as he sees Louis, his Louis, just in that beautiful blue lace. The window behind Louis have him lighted by the moon. The clear sky and the white fluorescent light just hits on back of Louis' head, back and curve of the bum. Ruffled hair looking extra smooth and he looks like an angel sent to earth just for Harry.

And Louis just smiles at him. His heart suddenly starts thumping. This is so exciting.

He looks down at his phone screen and taps on the song. He settles the phone on the stereo. The stereo reads the song as Louis walks towards Harry swaying his hips. Thank god for the short distance though. As Louis reaches about two feet away from Harry who is still shell-shocked, the song starts.

The trumpets in the starts makes Louis place his hands on his hips and sway rapidly left to right four times in a fluid motion.

Harry's dick starts filling up more as he sees those hips flow according to the sexy beats of the song.

Louis mouths Justin as he does the "oohh-aah" and points at Harry.

  
_I be on my suit & tie... Shit tied, shit tied._

  
Louis starts rocking his hips in a circular motion as the lines get repeated.

  
_Can I show you a few things, a few things a few things, a few things, little baby?_

  
Louis mouths to them with his sultry face as he runs his spread fingers down his torso from his chest while still rocking his hips.  
Harry gulps, staring at the movements Louis has learnt, to make it all worse, Louis doesn't shy away at all. He stares dead at Harry and his chest crumbles. His face starts becoming hot and he needs Louis, he needs Louis to sit on him, grind on him as he mouths to lyrics of the song.

  
_I be on my suit & tie... Shit tied, shit tied._

  
Louis holds the bow gently between his index finger and thumb. And starts tugging on them, mouthing to the song and slows down the pace of his hips to match the beat of the song.

  
_Let me show you a few things..._

  
Louis sensually runs down his hands towards his torso and to the base of his dick and squeezes it.  
Harry's breathe catches and he moans out a "fuck Lou." Louis smirks at that. And as Justin starts singing the first verse he movies closer, places a hand on Harry's right shoulder and brings up his knee to straddle Harry's upper thighs.

Harry feels so relieved because now he can touch Louis at least. Louis starts rocking his hips up close to Harry's abs and he looks down at Louis' growing bulge.  
Harry is allowed to let his hand be placed on Louis' hips. Louis' abs relax and contract as he moves and twists his hips continuously to the sensual beats and that too Harry can't get enough of this.

Louis looks like some sort of a sex god, with golden body, beautiful skin, shining personality. His hair rests on his head, his fringe perfectly falling on his forehead and not interfering with his eyesight. His muscles ripple as his whole body moves, petite hips moving fluidly as those beats make them move even more wonderfully.

Harry runs his hands up Louis' beautiful petite torso and settles on Louis' chest, cupping it as his palms brush against his perky nipples. Harry has his hips bucked up all the while as Louis' ass cheeks brush against his hard on. Louis bites down his lower lips as he sits and grinds down on Harry's hard on. Harry rolls Louis' nipples with his palms and Louis slightly shivers. Harry rotates his hips in sync with Louis' hips as the fluid beats surround them, making their blood boil, make them involuntarily move their hips.

_All pressed up in black and white_

_And you dressed in that dress I like_

  
Louis runs his hand down Harry's button down and their face gets closer. Harry presses Louis' hips towards his crotch. He feels Harry's abs tighten through the silk fabric as he feels Harry's body through the clothe. The abs are bumpy and he leans down to press a wet kiss on Harry's lips. Harry accepts the kiss and presses forward. For an instance Louis forgets about the song and presses close to Harry and tongues his lips, Harry opens his mouth and feels Louis' desperate tongue against his. Their tongue's twist and twirl against each other's to get the taste to the maximum. They start moaning to each other.

There is the pause after the first verse. Harry stops the kiss and pushes Louis off of him from his lap to the side and pins his wrists down on the bed in record speed.

  
_Stop_

  
Harry places his wrists either side of Louis' head and hovers himself over Louis. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's bum, his thickened between them.

  
_Let me get a good look at it_

  
Harry bites down at his lower lips and running his wide eyes down Louis' torso, looks at the lovely lace around his hips doing a bad job at hiding his hard on. It outlines his thick vein underneath the dick and the tightened balls.

He presses down his hips and grinds Louis down the comfortable mattress which makes Louis bucks his hips.

Their bodies are sharing heat, room filled with their moans and grunts as they rut against each other. Sticky body slotting against sticky body, this couldn't be even more hotter for them both.

The bed cover is soft and plush against Louis' back and his body rides up slightly each time Harry ruts his hips around Louis' hard on.

Louis' balls tighten even more. His abdomen starts throbbing and he's nearing. He wouldn't expect to come this way but Harry is out of control now. He can't think enough.

All this long they only breathes and rutted against each other to the song rather than speak or exclaim anything.

"Fuck Harry I'm so close," Louis moans as he closes his eyes and presses his head down the mattress.

Harry leaves one of Louis' wrist and brings it between their body. He drags down the lace covering his hard on, tucks it underneath Louis' balls. Harry tips his head down and kisses Louis' forehead, cheekbones and meets their lips. With a swift movement he removes his suit jacket even while he is bend down uncomfortably, knees either side of Louis' hips. Louis breathes out and moans into Harry's mouth, sucking on Harry's lower lips, wet sounds produce and Louis is in need of friction, a touch on his dick.  
Jay-Z's verse starts and Harry chooses to wrap his fingers around Louis' base. The touch makes Louis groan and arch his back. Harry tightens his grip and Louis' orgasm is just one or two tug away. Harry drags the foreskin upwards and Louis groans, he doesn't wanna come yet. But then as Harry runs down, he quickly tugs Louis' dick as he runs his palms up. Louis groans really loud, eyes still closed, Harry peppering his face with all the kisses he can give. Louis' abdomen feels as if a huge rock was kept on it. His head throbs and his dick twitches, groans loud when his balls jump as his swollen slit sputters white hot liquid on Harry's palms and abdomen. Harry rubs his come across his hips.  
Harry gently holds the lace panty. Louis raises his bum and Harry slides the lace down his thighs. Louis raises his legs as Harry gives him way to remove off the lace from his feet.

Harry kneels up straight on the bed and moves away a bit from Louis. He removes his shirt, gets off the bed and starts to remove his trouser and pants as Louis sits up straight, aligning his face next to Harry's crotch. Louis helps in pulling out the heavy dick out of his tight trousers.

His tip is glistening and the slit is swollen, dick head jutted out and in hot red colour, wet with the pre come.

Harry pulls it down his thighs and off his feet and Louis immediately starts fondling Harry's heavy, tight balls. He squeezes it up, holding the base along with it and Harry's dick is upright pointing directing at Louis' open mouth. He squeezes the base causing Harry to moan and place an eager hand behind Louis' head.

Louis tugs the base and pushes his head forward and licks the slit with the tip of his tongue teasingly making sure not to lose eye contact. Harry's eyebrows are knit together, and his lower lip bitten too hard as Louis gives kitten licks to the slit. Harry makes noise from his throat as his orgasm starts building from the base of his balls which are being held too tightly by Louis.

Louis looks fucking beautiful, young and soft when he wraps his thin lips around Harry's dick head. His tongue pressed at the base of the dick head, he sucks in his breathe, cheeks hollow in, cheekbones looking extra sharp as Harry's dick feels trapped. Harry loses his breathe as his groin starts feeling too hot and Louis starts taking him in. Louis starts moaning as if he loves tasting Harry this way. Without hesitation Louis takes in more, past the back of the mouth, he can feel the rough skin, bumpy veins of the dick on his throat. He chokes and grunts.

Harry's ear starts ringing and he groans. His balls become heavy, his dick twitches making Louis choke more, eyes water as his throat fills up with Harry's come. Louis pulls out the dick choking and coughing, spitting a bit of come from his mouth. Harry finds this whole thing so eager, he can only think of Louis, Louis and only Louis. He wants to do everything with Louis. He's so fucking enamoured by Louis and so obsessed with him. He feels dizzy at the thought of Louis, being submissive, being hot for Harry only.  
Harry holds Louis upright and sees the come sputtered on his chin and it decorating a bit on his red cheeks. He moves his face closer and starts licking off the come from the chin and darts it into Louis' open mouth, feeding him more as Justin sings Let me show you a few things. Louis licks Harry's tongue and swallows it even more. He throat sore, he pulls back and sucks on Harry's lower lip.

Harry pushes Louis gently down, laying him down on the mattress followed by him on top of Louis. Harry starts kissing his chin, jaw line. Louis throws back his head to let Harry kiss on his neck. Louis places his hands on Harry's back as Harry sticks to spreading his palms across Louis' hips and massaging it slowly. They start rutting against each other and they are back to being full hard. Suddenly remembering the song playing backwards and starts rocking their hips against each other to the tune.

Harry raises himself, holds Louis' shoulder and quickly flips Louis to his front still holding on to his hips tightly. Harry's dick aligns Louis' butt cheek and he presses his dick against the crack as Louis raises his ass towards Harry's groin. Harry peppers kisses on Louis' back, slightly lifting himself as he goes lower with his knees sliding lower and lower. He kisses till his ass crack and Louis is on his knees, face down. Louis brings his hands backwards and separates his ass cheeks with his fingers, Harry looks at the exposed hole with lust, cock already starting to fatten. Louis stretches apart his ass cheeks to feel even more exposed.

  
_Let me show you a few things_

_Let me show you a few things_

  
Louis serenades along with Justin as he pushes his exposed hole even more closer to Harry's face, rocking his hips to the tune. His cock dangling between his thighs. Harry bites down his lower lip.

"You fucking tease," Harry calls out and Louis chuckles.

"Mine," Harry says and grabs his asscheeks and Louis lets go.

The music fades in the background and it doesn't matter and no more songs are gonna be played.

Harry pushes forward his head. He darts out his tongue starts twirling the tip of his tongue against the taut hole. Louis closes his eyes, pushed out his ass even more and feels as if his chest will explode.

Harry gives little kitten licks against the rough skin and he starts squeezing his cheeks, kneading it up to stretch his hole more. Louis moans and squeaks a bit as Harry darts in his tongue.

"Ohhh Harryy," he moans as he places a hand on Harry's head to make him understand to continue whatever he is doing. Louis' dick starts becoming heavy, knees pressed down, toes curl as Harry pushes his tongue half way inside Louis' tight hole.

Harry curls his tongue and swirls his tongue. He pulls out and darts in again as if he's tongue fucking Louis' hole. Louis starts moaning and grunting as his hole gets more and more wet. His hole becomes more relaxed and Harry pulls out. Harry kisses the hole and sucks on it. Louis sucks in his breathe and pushes his ass backward.  
Harry's hot breathe makes his hole flutter with arousal.

Harry straightens himself and Louis lets his hands fall on his sides. Harry reaches back to the bowl kept on the small table. He picks up a strawberry from the fatter part, partially coated with cream. He bends and brings it closer to Louis' waiting asshole. Louis again brings his hand back and to his ass cheeks and separates it. Harry smiles at how obedient Louis is. His draws the strawberry closer, tickles the end on the puckered skin. Louis jerks at the foreign feeling. Harry smears the taut skin with the cream and brings his hand back. He tips his head forward, lips between the ass cheeks and he slithers out his tongue against the asshole to slurp at the cream. Louis hisses and rolls out his ass.

The cream is cold and Harry's hot spit decorates his asshole as the cream is licked out.

Harry takes away his head, brings the strawberry back again next to the hole.

He brings the tip closer, presses it against the hole. Louis catches his breathe and separates his ass cheeks more as Harry pushes the narrow end of the strawberry inside the asshole. The left over cream is smeared between his crack. Harry leaves the strawberry halfway inside and Louis' rim flutters against the red strawberry which is held tightly in his hole. His ass still tight, Louis moans as Harry runs his tongue around the partially jutted out strawberry, licking the cream around it, swallowing it.

"So much better having it from your skin, Louis," Harry says. Louis presses his eye lids together and moans loudly, mouth hanging open. Cheeks pressed against the mattress, skin flushed and sweating with arousal.

Harry bites the strawberry slowly, he twists it with his teeth clamped around it making Louis squeak as he moan. Harry pulls out the strawberry with his teeth slowly. Louis moans loud and sighs when the strawberry is completely out of his hole. The cream settles a bit out of the rim and side the hole. Harry gobbles the strawberry, chews it and gulps it. He presses his fingers on either side of Louis' hole, covering Louis' hands and starts lapping the cream on the inner ass crack. He darts in his tongue and Louis clenches his ass.

Louis' hole is supple and hot against Harry's taste buds. Harry struggles a bit to wriggle his tongue, which is being squeezed by Louis' tightness. Louis is breathing so hard and moaning against the mattress. His forehead starts sweating and his fringe gets slick and wet with sweat.

Harry pulls out his tongue, kisses the hole, his buttcrack and he brings his index finger to brush against the wet hole. Louis shivers and his dick feels heavy between his thighs.  
Harry brings his middle fingers between his lips, sucks on it, makes it wet and rubs the finger tips against the tight hole. Harry pushes in his finger tips, and with ease he gets in till his knuckles. Louis is still tight as fuck, Harry's wonderful fingers alone make him feel so stretched.

Louis raises his shoulder and moans loud, shifting his hips slightly, wanting to feel more.

Harry drags it out slowly and Louis moans loud. He pushes it in back, getting his middle finger ready next to his hole to insert. As Harry only has his index finger tip inside, he aligns his middle finger tip and pushes in.

Harry feels how Louis' walls are wet from his spit and hot. Very soft and bumpy inside he massages in his fingers which earns a loud, beautiful moan from Louis.

"Aahhaaaaa," Louis exclaims as he feels stretched, the burning sensation makes him feel dizzy. His cock is fully fattened and starts leaking pre come on the bed cover.

Harry reaches his middle finger till the knuckle along with the index. He twists it to have the finger pads downwards, pointing to his prostate. Louis moans and rocks his hips at the sensation. Harry curls his fingers downwards, circling his fingers against the fleshy insides. Louis' inside start making squelching sound. Louis grunts, mouth hung open, he is feeling extremely hot. Full body sweating and radiating heat.

Harry loves this feeling, likes how he is able to do anything on Louis. His sex life is his pride, he is amazing in bed, he knows it. Louis being a moaning mess because just two of his fingers inside him makes him feels so in control and proud. Harry honestly feels this couldn't get better. How Louis trusts Harry the most and Harry just goes for it. Harry feels ecstatic at how Louis is just exposing, stretching himself more for Harry.

Harry's finger tips bump against something soft and small and Louis' hips jerk forward.

"There there there," Louis breathes out.

Harry smirks, feeling successful. He separates his fingers and stretches his insides, Louis grunts. Harry pushes his knuckles more inwards and clasps the gland between his index and middle finger and gives it a squeeze.

"Ohhh fuckkk," Louis moans.

Harry pumps his fingers inside, occasionally giving it a good squeeze. Louis feels more hot and literally starts screaming, bringing his hands on the side of his head, he clutches onto bed cover, squeezing it hard as Harry squeezes it tight and keeps it for a few seconds.

"Fuck Harryyyy, fuck uhhh fuck," Louis moans, rocking his hips along with Harry pumping his fingers inside him.

Harry pulls the gland and Louis clenches around his knuckles, screaming from pleasure.

"Huuhhh, fuck me, fuck me Harry please," Louis begs.

Harry drags out his fingers slowly.

Harry reaches to their little cupboard which stores lube near their bed. He opens it and finds the pack of anal lube.

Louis shifts to his front, laying on the bed on his back, knees up.

Harry knows Louis doesn't need enough prep, he goes on to rip the dotted line with this teeth, drizzles some on his palm and set it aside.

Harry's dick is wet from pre come, too thick and is in complete need of attention.

He clasps his dicks and pumps it slightly, tugging on it, coating his whole dick. Louis places his hands on his thighs and waits, he wraps his legs around Harry's waist. And

Harry looks down at him. They share a smile.

Harry bends down, lays gently on top of Louis, Louis' dick pressed in between, their face comes closer. Harry's dick pressed next to Louis' butt cheeks, he kisses his nose.

Louis smiles.

His stomach starts churning. The same feeling he always feels when he is about to have sex. Harry is radiating heat and fond as he lowers his lips to connect to Louis'. They kiss and smack their lips together.

"Love you," Louis says.

 _Smack_.

"Love you so much," Harry replies.

 _Smack_.

Louis lifts his hips and brushes his butt cheeks against Harry's dick.

Harry's hips jerk, he stops the kiss with a final smack.

He lifts his torso, balancing himself with one hand beside Louis' shoulder as his other hand goes between their torso, grabs midway of his dick and tickles Louis' opening. Louis closes his eyes, grits his teeth as he wraps his arms around Harry's shoulder. Louis only little prepped, but enough, he takes a deep breathe as Harry pushes his jutted out dick head to press between Louis' tightness. Louis dips his blunt nails on Harry's broad back, arches his back as Harry pushes it further. Louis catches his breathe and feels the dick head stretching him as it enters. Finally it enter and Louis starts breathing again. Harry tips his head down towards the side of Louis' head and starts kissing softly the side of his neck, upto his jaw and cheeks as he pushes his hips forward, relaxing Louis, comforting him through the burn. Louis grunts as he starts to get filled up.  
Harry's dick feels squeezed and tight, almost unable to move inside, but his rock hard dick makes it through. He snaps his hips, props his hips against Louis' inner thighs. His balls connecting his ass cheeks, trimmed pubes coarse against Louis' balls.

He drags it out, half way through, just as he's sure he will get a proper rhythm, he places his other hand on to Louis' side.

He pushes in again, little quicker, Louis starts to feel even more relaxed. And the burning decreases as Harry starts snapping his hips more quickly.

They share their breathe and moans. Harry falls down gently as he understands Louis is ready, his hips starts moving quicker, Louis wrapping his legs tighter, to feel more closer. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist, tucking his head onto Louis' neck as Louis wraps around Harry's neck tightly.

Harry moans and grunts against Louis' ears. Louis starts breathing harder, almost screaming as he feels his hole being stretched apart because of Harry.  
Harry's dick wet, he loves the feeling of being inside Louis, it's all so hot and supple.

"Uhhh fuck fuck yes fuckkk," Louis moans as Harry easily aims at his prostate. Hole being wrecked, his sensitive gland being hit continuously, it's unfair for his dick to feel unnoticed.

He takes his hand between the two hot bodies to wrap around his red hot dick, but Harry senses it and brings his hand in front of Louis and catches hold of his hand, roughly brings it behind Louis' arched back, Louis opens his mouth and screams. Harry starts sucking a bruise on Louis' sensitive neck, wrist being held tightly, he's at a very uncompromising situation.

"Fuck, fuck I'm close," Harry grunts.

Louis hums. He bucks his hips up and clenches his hole. Harry feels as if his brain is being sucked out from his dick.

"Fuck yeah," Louis groans. Harry brings his face towards Louis' and connects a kiss as his hips snap against Louis' groin. Harry bites down at Louis' lower lip.

Tears start bubbling behind Louis' eyelids as his balls starts to tighten.

He opes his eyes to see Harry's eye lids close but a tear trickling down his cheeks, Harry's hair falling forward, he looks like a beautiful angel with his face powdered red, lips full and kissable.

Louis pulls back, Harry opens his eyes to look straight into Louis' eyes and that makes Louis release his tears. Harry's nose red, his eyes well more tears.

Fuck, they are crying.

"Ohhh, uh ohhh Harryy, ungh," Louis moans, unable to hold back his orgasm.

His dick stiffens, balls go heavy as his slit shoots a rope of white liquid between his and Harry's torso.

"Huh fuckk," Harry moans as Louis clenches around Harry's dick.

His dick twitches, releasing his build up load on Louis' walls.

They immediately hug each other and let their tears shed more, dick still inside, come still between them.

"Love you, love you so much," Harry mumbles as he holds Louis's shivering body close.

"Love you so much, Harry. Always will," Louis replies.

Harry lifts his face and looks at Louis' reddened face.

"Gosh we are so fucking stupid," Louis says with and embarrassed laugh.

"Nooo," Harry protests and wipes Louis' tears which in return Louis does the same.

Harry remembers to pull out his softening dick.

Harry's come trickles out of Louis' hole, tickling his insides, he shifts his bum on the bed, letting it fall on the mattress and deal with it later on.

As he does that Louis lies on his side, making Harry do the same, but Harry's back facing Louis. Louis spoons Harry, kisses behind his ears.

"So tired," Harry mumbles.

Louis hums with agreement.

They don't remember when they drift off to sleep, but they are soon slotted against each other as Louis wraps a protective arm around Harry.

**

Harry wakes up with tickling kisses on his shoulder. He opens his eyes to see they are in same position as of last night. He giggles and snuggles himself. Harry still sporting a semi from a possible wet dream, Louis runs his hands down Harry's torso and grabs Harry's dicks, skin smooth and bumpy with the veins.

"So you honestly saw something in your dream, huh?" He whispers teasingly as he feels the semi.

Harry closes his eyes, pushing his dick more towards Louis' fingers.

"Mmm, always thinking about you, Lou," Harry moans.

Louis hums in his ears and starts increasing the pressure around Harry's dick.

"Like it?" Louis teases.

Harry hums a yes and squirms.

The pleasure is making him feel high, body hot and radiating it.

His dick fills up instantly as Louis wraps his fingers tight and pumps it. Harry's blood from his whole body scoots towards his crotch.

Louis drags his palms on Harry's dick, dragging his foreskin up as he slides up.

He thumbs the slit, smears the bubbling pre come all over his dick head and gives a squeeze.

His fingers tight, he pumps his dick faster.

Harry stretches his torso and presses himself towards Louis' body, wanting to feel more. He brings his hand back, holding Louis' hips as he tugs and squeezes his dick.

"Fuckkk," Harry moans.

"Close?" Louis asks as he starts increasing the pace. Harry arches his back, his mouth in o shape, huffing breathe as his whole body tenses.

"Aahh fuck," Harry moans as Louis increases the pressure pumping really quick.

Harry starts rocking his hips. His legs squirming around. His energy getting used up to concentrate on his orgasm. His heart rabbits at a high speed as he feels his dick ia being squeezed and tugged.

"Yeah baby, do it.. Do it for me," Louis encourages.

Harry's head starts getting heavy. Eyes tightly shut as he concentrates on the orgasm building up.

"So beautiful like this, love how you are this way, always, my beautiful boy. So hot, so beautiful and so fucking sexy," Louis encourages.

Harry's balls get heavy, dick stiffens, fucking twitches as Louis cups his dick head while Harry sputters into his palms.

Louis wraps his wet palms around the dick and spreads the come all over his dick.

Harry breathing hard, Louis helps in riding out his orgasm.

Harry moans as he is feeling so relieved from this mind boggling orgasm. He closes his eyes and rests his heavy head on Louis' shoulder as Louis helps him through.

Louis leaves his dick as it starts softening.

He pushes away the blanket from his body, climbs out of the bed and walks towards the bathroom.

Fucking unbelievable, how fucking unbelievable is Louis?

Harry is goddamn offended.

"You are shit after sex!!!" Louis hears Harry yell, smirking as he walks inside the bathroom and closes the door.

 

~~The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I would like to donate my liver to Niha for pestering me just too much to write write write and stick to the deadline. Thanks for proof reading even if you have like a hectic schedule (but then you laik it a laat than you doing college stuff *wink*wink*) 
> 
> I love you so much and I'm serious about donating my liver for you. 
> 
> And also thank you all for reading it and got wet or hard or nutted to it. 
> 
> Lastly, 
> 
> Happy birthday, Harry!! 
> 
> Until then..
> 
> xx


End file.
